


Klainanigans! Just Dance

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 2 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days older than Blaine.  That means he's in charge when Daddy's not there.  Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Just Dance

“You just have to relax. Get into the movement,” Blaine explained trying to help Kurt with the choreography for the new Warbler’s number. 

Kurt collapsed on a chair, frustrated. “I can’t do it. I fucking hate this choreography.”

“You’re lucky Daddy’s not here,” Blaine said. “Come on, I’m going to put on music.” He stuck his iPod into the speakers and turned it up. “Just dance. I’m not judging you. Don’t think.”

Kurt was in a bad mood. Sitting in the chair, he watched as his boyfriend jumped and danced all over the living room. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

“Come on Kurt,” Blaine teased, still dancing around the room. 

Like a lunatic, Kurt thought sourly. Stupid Warblers.

Blaine was getting more energetic, hopeful that Kurt would get up. He knew that Kurt was unhappy at Dalton, that he missed his friends at McKinley. Missed getting to see Daddy all day every day. 

But Blaine just had to show him how fun Dalton was. Dancing wildly, Blaine hopped up onto the couch and began jumping. At this point, he just wanted Kurt to smile, to laugh. He began doing the running man, making faces at his boyfriend.

“Get off the couch Blaine,” Kurt ordered, arms crossed over his chest.

“You don’t want me on the couch?” Blaine asked, mischievous look on his face, and his arms flailing wildly as he jumped and moved in time to the music.

“No. Get off the couch.”

“Okay,” Blaine replied, leaping from the couch and over to the nearest chair. He danced briefly, watching as his boyfriend became more and more frustrated with him.

“Knock it off Blaine. You shouldn’t be dancing on the furniture,” Kurt said. “Daddy wouldn’t like it,” he added, knowing that was typically the magical phrase to get Blaine to do what he wanted.

“Daddy’s not here,” Blaine sang, spinning, and then running up the back of the chair, making it tip onto the floor. He stepped up onto the coffee table, and then moved back to the couch. Kurt was being boring, and Blaine was getting frustrated.

Stupid Kurt wanted to go back to stupid McKinley. Even though Dalton was way better, and Blaine was way funner than Kurt’s other friends.

“Blaine! Get off of the couch!” Kurt told him, pausing between each word.

“Make me,” Blaine sang in time to his movements.

Kurt stood up, hands on his hips, furious. Blaine was supposed to listen to him. “Blaine Anderson! If you don’t stop dancing on my very expensive sofa, I’m going to blister your bottom so badly you can’t sit down.”

Blaine’s eyes widened as he stared at Kurt for a moment, still. Giving himself a little shake, he said, “You can’t spank me!”

“Yes I can,” Kurt insisted. “And if you don’t stop dancing on my couch, I’m going to.”

“No you can’t!” Blaine argued, stomping his foot.

Kurt smiled, calm. Sitting down on the chair again, he nodded, “Yes. I can.”

Blaine stared at him for a minute, unsure. “Daddy wouldn’t let you,” he said, half-asking.

“What did you say? ‘Daddy’s not here?’”

Blaine made a face at him, “You wouldn’t. Daddy would spank you once he got home if you did.”

“Maybe,” Kurt allowed. “But you’d still already have gotten a bad spanking.”

Blaine looked at him appraisingly. He didn’t want Kurt to spank him, but he didn’t think it would happen. Anyway, even if Kurt wanted to, Blaine figured they would be pretty evenly matched.

Smiling challengingly at Kurt, Blaine began jumping. Kurt’s eyes narrowed at him.

“I said stop it,” he ordered.

“I’m not dancing. I’m jumping,” Blaine began spinning in circles as he jumped, and he yelped when he felt Kurt’s hand grip his wrist and jerk.

“Let go,” he shrieked.

Kurt was dragging Blaine out of the living room and down the stairs. “I don’t think so. I think I’m going to give you exactly what I promised.”

“No!” Blaine yelled, trying to twist out of Kurt’s grip. He couldn’t believe how tightly Kurt had a hold of him, and he couldn’t break free.

“Yes,” Kurt said. He was sick of Blaine getting away with everything just because he was naughty if Daddy wasn’t there. And Noah never believed his little angel did anything wrong. But Kurt knew.

Blaine continued fighting and yelling at Kurt, threatening him, but Kurt managed to get Blaine all the way down the stairs and to his bedroom. Snagging the hairbrush from his dresser, he trudged to the bed and pinned Blaine between his knees to jerk his pants down.

“You have been very naughty Blaine Anderson,” Kurt lectured. It felt a little odd, but Daddy always lectured. “I told you no dancing on the furniture, and you didn’t listen. Naughty little boys who don’t listen get their bottoms spanked.”

“LET GO KURT!” Blaine yelled. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS. DADDY’S GOING TO SPANK YOU SO MUCH WHEN HE GETS HOME!”

Kurt forgot to maintain his composure at that. “Yeah,” he bratted, “But you’ll still have a sore bottom already.”

With a hard yank, he got Blaine over his knee. Pinning Blaine’s legs between his own and Blaine’s hands to the small of his back, Kurt started with the hairbrush.

Blaine squealed at the first whack. Daddy had never used the hairbrush on him before. The worst that Blaine had gotten was the wooden spoon; that stung, but this hurt deeper.

“Stop! STOP!” he shrieked, as Kurt got into a rhythm, leaving bright red ovals up and down Blaine’s bottom. He couldn’t really reach the thighs in this position, but Kurt figured he could make enough of an impression.

He continued spanking, making sure to methodically cover every inch of exposed flesh. Blaine squealed and tried to wiggle away, but Kurt had him pinned too efficiently.

With every hard smack of the brush, Blaine wailed, the sting fading and leaving a deeper burn. He was rapidly reaching hysteria. Kurt wasn’t stopping! The first time that Daddy had spanked Blaine, he had been able to take comfort in the fact that at least Daddy knew what he was doing. Kurt wasn’t supposed to spank. He was supposed to get spanked.

“Stop Kurt. Stop stop stop,” Blaine cried.

Kurt continued hitting Blaine’s backside, amazed by how quickly it reddened. He’d never watched a spanking from this angle before. He told Blaine, “I’ll stop when you’ve learned your lesson about respecting other people’s property and obeying.”

“I don’t gotta ‘bey you,” Blaine sobbed, “Just Daddy. You’re mean Kurt.”

“I’m older,” Kurt insisted, “That means you gotta listen to me too.”

“Only by two months,” Blaine argued around gasping sobs.

“Still older. And you were naughty. Daddy wouldn’t want you to jump on furniture either; I got spanked for jumping on the bed.” 

“Gonna get spanked for this too,” Blaine wailed.

Kurt didn’t like that answer. “No. I’m. Not,” he said, punctuating each word with a swat. “Daddy’s going to be happy that I took care of your bad behavior. He’s probably going to spank you again for being naughty while he was gone.”

Blaine hung his head down, sobbing, and Kurt took a long look at the backside in front of him. It was a deep, dark, angry, red, and he decided to finish up.

Tipping Blaine forward slightly, Kurt asked, “Are you going to listen to me from now on?”

Blaine wanted to argue more, but he could tell that Kurt was finishing up. Or, he thought Kurt was finishing up. This was what Daddy normally did. 

Deciding to capitulate to save his bottom, Blaine whimpered, “Uh huh.”

“Okay then,” Kurt said, finishing the spanking with several hard smacks to the crease between Blaine’s bottom and his thighs. He put the brush down and let go of Blaine’s hands. Releasing Blaine’s legs, Kurt started to feel a little bit guilty, not to mention worried, when he watched Blaine’s hands move up so he could cry into them.

Kurt began gently rubbing the small of Blaine’s back, “All done,” he whispered. “We’re all done. That’s a good boy.” 

He waited; once Blaine had cried himself out, Kurt helped him stand. Blaine was moving stiffly, and he had kicked his pants and underwear right off. Kurt forced himself to swallow an apology. Daddy didn’t apologize for spankings; Blaine had been naughty.

Nodding toward the corner, Kurt told Blaine, “You need to go wait in the naughty corner until I tell you to come out.”

Blaine made a face, and started to open his mouth to argue. Any guilt that Kurt felt withered at that. Blaine should listen to him after a spanking like that. 

Smiling pleasantly, he asked, “Do you need help?”

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he shook his head no, rushing to the corner. Since Kurt had spanked and lectured like Daddy, Blaine figured that his help would be very similar to Noah’s as well. And Blaine did not want any more smacks to his bottom.

Standing in the corner, Blaine hugged himself tightly and thought. After a few minutes, he told Kurt, “I’m gonna tell Daddy when he gets home, and you’re gonna get spanked.”

He felt Kurt come up to stand behind him, breath hot on his neck, “If you tell Daddy, I might get spanked,” Kurt agreed, “But you’ll definitely get another spanking because we’re not s’posed to jump on the furniture.”

“Daddy wouldn’t spank me again,” Blaine said, voice uncertain. He didn’t think that Daddy would spank him if Kurt already had. Even if maybe jumping on the furniture was against the rules, which Daddy hadn’t told him it was.

“He would,” Kurt insisted. He didn’t know, but there was no reason to tell Blaine that, “He definitely would. He’d spank you lots for it. I got spanked lots and lots when I jumped on the bed, and I hit my head and it hurt, but Daddy didn’t care. That’s a natural consequence. Just like getting a spanking from me is a natural consequence of dis’beying me.”

Blaine bit his lip, not sure of what he wanted to do.

“So you don’t tell Daddy about this,” Kurt continued. “Because you’ll get in trouble too.”

Blaine’s shoulders slumped, “Okay,” he whispered. He didn’t want another spanking. “But what if he finds out anyway?” he asked.

“He won’t. You just gotta behave yourself so he don’t need to spank you.”

Blaine nodded. It didn’t seem like the best plan, but Daddy was expecting him to be here when he got back. 

“Can I be done with the corner now?” he asked.

Kurt sighed, but nodded. “Come on. We should get your pants back on before Daddy gets home.”

He helped Blaine redress himself, and they slowly wandered back up to the living room to watch TV and wait for Daddy.


End file.
